


Slow Dance

by Likeuwannabeloved



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I mean is there a plot is there, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeuwannabeloved/pseuds/Likeuwannabeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in a nightclub. Sparks fly. Just shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

Club Pulse, the hottest club in London, and one of my favorite weekend spots was in full swing tonight. The music was blaring through the speakers, people were dancing, and drinks were thrown back like no tomorrow.

I came alone, hoping to see the man that’s consumed my thoughts since my first visit. I couldn’t see well in the dim lighting, but he was a face you’d risk going blind to see.

He wasn’t shy to be himself; that much I could tell by the way he moved across the dance floor, slowly seducing both female and male audience. He had curly brown hair that was always perfect no matter how much he was dancing that night and it also made him look innocent yet, his body was built like a Greek god, but not the overwhelming type muscle, just the right size for someone to feel safe and go weak at the knees at the same time. Everything about him just read dominance.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about my mystery man, that when I felt two warm hands on my waist, I almost fell out my seat, preparing to verbally attack whoever it was. However, a husky voice in my ear had me glued to my seat.

"Dance with me." The stranger whispered. I turned around, gasping as my eyes met those of the beautiful stranger.

"Dance with me." He repeated, squeezing my waist a little this time. His voice alone made me shudder and a wave of heat settled in my stomach.

I nodded dumbly like I was a love struck sixteen year old and he smirked dimples on full display as he pulled me to the dance floor. Almost like it was planned, the lights dimmed even more and turned a light red color and Slow Dance by Keri Hilson started playing. He wrapped one strong arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. Looking up into his penetrating green eyes, I was held captive in their depths. I vaguely noticed him gently grabbing my wrist and wrapping my arm around his neck so we could move smoothly against one another.

"You’ve been watching me." He said. It wasn’t a question.

I was tongue-tied. “I…I um… I-I didn’t mean to?”

His chest vibrated in silent laughter, before he twirled me around and roughly yanked me back to him, my back to his chest this time.

"I’ve been watching you too." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine. He swayed us slowly, our hips moving in unison to the sensual beat of the music, slowly driving me insane. "I’ve seen the way you make your way across the dance floor, getting men all hot and bothered, then leaving each and every one once you’re done with them." He tsked. "You’re such a tease, such a bad boy making those men go home with their hands in their pants, dying for a release. You know what I do to boys like you?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest as he grinded into me, still leading our bodies on the dance floor. “W-what?”

His hand let go of my waist and slowly inched down my thigh, leaving goose bumps in his wake, even through my jeans. He inched back up the inside of my thigh skimming the side of my cock, just enough to make me whimper in need.

He just smirked against my neck. “I teach them a lesson, one they’ll never forget.” He applied more pressure and I whimpered again. “You want to learn a lesson tonight, Louis? I promise I’m a very good teacher. Or so I’ve been told.” I nodded, but he wasn’t having that. “I want to hear you say it, tell me you want to be my student for tonight.”

I swallowed hard. I could already tell this man would be the death of me.

"I…I want to be your student for tonight." I said shakily.

"Good. Follow me."

He grabbed my hand and I felt electricity spark up my arm. I knew he felt it to because his steps faltered for a minute, before he resumed his pace pushing past all the dancing people in the club and lead me to a flight of steps leading to a small loft.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"I sleep here sometimes, Me and my mate Zayn share the place, but I live in Holmes Chapel." He answered, taking two bottles of wine out of a bar cooler. "Red or white?"

"Either is fine, thanks. So you own the club then?”

“Zayn does, I’m just co-owner.”

I nodded and while he was filling our glasses I looked around a little bit, smiling here and there at some of the family pictures I saw. He seemed to be a really big family man, really close to his mum and sister. I was so intrigued that, once again I didn’t hear him approach me and I felt his warm lips on my shoulder blade as he placed the glasses of wine in front of me. I gasped as another shock of electricity ran through my body, sending waves of desire straight to my cock.

"Why don’t we skip the small talk and get straight to the lesson? I’m…more than eager to teach my new student. And I know he is eager to learn too.”

“Cheeky are we there mate?” I teased.

I turned around and he immediately captured my lips with his. I moaned and practically melted in his arms. Him sensing my lack of balance cupped his hand under my butt and lifted me into his arms, roughly pressing me up against the wall. With a groan, I separated from him and his lips trailed down my neck, sending all coherent thoughts out of my mind. Though, one stayed.

"Wait." I breathed. He froze and pulled back to look at me confused.

"You don’t want this anymore?"

"No! I mean yes-hell yes!" My cheeks heated. "It’s just…What’s your name love?"

Those dimples made their appearance again and he leaned forward to kiss me. “Harry. Remember it, because I want you screaming it later.”

Everything after that was all a haze.

His shirt flew across the room, and most of my clothing was lost somewhere down the hall and now I was just working on his pants.

"Ah ah ah." He teased. "You haven’t gotten to that lesson yet. Right now, you’re going to learn all the pleasures my tongue can bring you."

The moan I let out probably sounded embarrassingly desperate, but at this point, I couldn’t give less of a fuck.

My hands traced across his bare back, caressing every muscle, which grew taunt as he pressed me harder against the wall. I reached around to the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his soft curls pulling his face closer to mine with a force that mirrored the increasingly vigorous kisses. He began to make his way to the bottom of my jaw, roughly placing his lips on my flushed skin. He placed teasing kisses from my cheeks down to my collarbone as his lips traced their way down to my nipple, taking it into his warm mouth. Lightly his tongue twirled around the already hardening nub. Taking it between his teeth, he bite down softly and a moan escaped me.

"Harry…" I moaned, pulling him impossibly closer.

Stroking my other nipple, he continued to suck and nibble getting rougher by the minute until my breathing became ragged. He trailed his hand down my body and hooked his fingers through my boxer, and set me down so I could step out of them and as soon as I did I was lifted into his arms again, only this time he practically ran me to his room and laid me down. He stared at me like a predator, as I lay out vulnerable to his eyes.

"You are so damn beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up again and he smirked before crawling in to bed with me, only between my legs. I could feel his warm breath sweep against my thighs and suddenly, he spread my legs and I could feel the sharp bite of his teeth, and shuddered at each sting. Finally I could feel his coarse chin brush against my pelvis. My body arches off the bed with a loud moan. Greedily he pulls my cock in between his lips, then runs his tongue around and around the head, flicking the slit making me shiver. With each movement of his mouth, the coil in my stomach curled tighter and tighter.

Then he suddenly pulled away and I whined in protest, thrusting my hips up searching for the warmth of his mouth.

I heard him chuckle and opened my eyes to glare at him. “Why’d you stop?”

“Patience Louis, I’m going to make you feel good. A teacher never does a half ass job.”

“God you’re trying to kill me.” I panted as he teased the head of my cock. The vibrations of the laugh had me moaning desperately.

“If I tried to kill you I would never have had the chance to be inside this sweet little ass of yours.”

I was going to say something snarky back, but it got cut of when he wrapped his lips back around me and started sucking in the earnest now.

My loud moans pierced the stuffy air in his room as I closed my eyes and I let the pleasure his mouth was bringing wash over me. It was hands down the best blow job I had ever gotten and when he took me all the way down his throat that’s when I lost it. Arching off the bed, my mouth open in a silent scream, I came, ribbon after ribbon inside of his mouth.

"Harry!" I gasped shuddering at the aftershocks.

And with one final lick he kissed his way up my body and violently attacked my lips.

"Final lesson of the day, and I need you so fucking bad." He whispered, nipping at my lip.

"Please, Harry… I need you." I begged.

“You want me to-“

“No. I just need you inside me. Now.”

He quickly stood up and stepped out of his jeans. My eyes widened briefly at the size of him, but with someone as big as Harry, It wasn’t unexpected.

He grabbed a condom and some lube out of the bedside dresser and slid that down his shaft, adding on a generous amount of lube. “Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered. I swiftly obeyed and he mounted himself behind me. “Are you comfortable?”

I almost smiled at how sweet that little gesture was, but my head was too fogged up in lust.

"Yeah I’m fine, just please… I need you to fuck me Harry."

"A teacher never denied their student a learning experience right?"

With that he thrust into me and I screamed at how good the slow burn felt on top of him hitting my prostate right away.

"Fuck…Your so tight." He ground out. "Feel good Lou?"

"Fuck yes, Keep going!" I gritted out.

And he did. He had incredible stamina. For one hour straight, I had orgasm after orgasm, and he had me in every position possible. He quickly learned that his favorite position for me though was missionary. He liked to see my face when I came.

Sweat dripped down his beautiful face, and his curls were now matted to his forehead and he held my arms over my head, as he ravished my lips and pounded into me relentlessly.

"You like that baby? You like it when I take control, fuck you hard?" He panted.

"Oh god yes Harry, you feel so good!"

"Tell me Louis, has any man ever fucked you like I do?" My eyes closed and a whimper escaped my throat, but a sharp nick on my neck made them snap open again. "I asked you a question Louis, has anyone ever fucked you as good as I do?"

"No no never, Jesus Harry! You make me feel so good…"

He sped up his pace a little more, and let out a strangled groan.

"Lou baby, I’m so close, you feel so good wrapped around me… I want to hear you say my name."

"H-harry…" I panted.

"No, say it louder."

"Harry!"

"Louder! Scream it!"

He thrust into me particularly hard and I had yet another orgasm, only he joined me this time.

"Fuck HARRY!" I screamed.

He groaned loudly and I felt his body shuddering as he finally spilled his release into the condom. He pulled out to dispose of it, then collapsed right back on my chest. We both panted heavily, trying to get air into our lungs.

"I have never came that hard in my life." He stated, placing a small kiss on my throat. "Can I keep you locked up in my bedroom?"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through his limp curly hair. “I don’t think I’d be able to live if we had another session like that because holy shit that was amazing Harry.”

He pushed his weight off of me and looked me in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I don’t want this to me a one-time thing Louis. Besides the sex being amazing, ridiculously amazing, we have a real connection. I know you felt it too."

"Yeah I did…So your telling me, you want to try and be in a… relationship?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"I want to get to know you. If it’s okay with you of course, I’d like some more time to figure out this body and your mind."

I couldn’t even hold back the smile that washed over my face and he mimicked it. “Okay, let’s try it.”

"Good." He kissed me then stood up. "I’m going to shower, care to join me?"

I yawned and lay back against the pillows. “After that? You’re lucky I’m still conscious. I think I’m just going to rest here for a few.”

He chuckle. “Sure, make yourself at home.”

As soon as he left the room, I sighed with a smile on my face, thinking back on our night, letting it take me to sleep, until I realized one tiny fact…

I shot up in bed. “Harry! How the hell did you know my name?”

I heard his loud laughter echo out the bathroom, and I shook my head.

Sneaky bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so that ending sucked. tell me what you think anyways! :) xxx


End file.
